mentality_fanfic_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirituality (book)
Spirituality is the first book of the Mentality Fanfic Series by Macose Brok. It is the prequel to the book, Mentality. Synopsis: An elder eldritch abomination has crept toward the Earth. Now it is just outside the Earth's atmosphere. a school has 2 weeks to get prepared for its arrival. One group plans to fight it. Enter the struggle of mind and magic. Can you see the eyes? "Whose eyes are those?" Prequel to Mentality. Plot: Two students sense a cluthulu-like being called, Aroti. One of the students, named Tomu, leaves to go do something. Meanwhile, the other student, named Aron, starts an online chat session with another student, named Nohasu. Aron then explains the bizarre situation to Nohasu. Afterwards, Tomu enters the chatroom. Aron tells them of his plan of action, but Tomu then tells the group that Aroti is lazy and will prefer to "convert" people to bring them to it. That night, Aron sees Aroti's eyes. The next morning, Aron messages on the chatroom, telling Tomu that he had seen Aroti's eyes, and Tomu tells him that Aroti is nearing the Earth, but is at the inner asteroid belt of the Solar System. They then talk about random topics. The next day, Aron puts an invisible shield of energy around the school. Afterwards, they all chat and eventually Aron tells them that he discovered three weak points on Aroti. Nohasu and Aron then talk about how Aroti could convert the deans. Tomu, however, has no clue that deans are the authority figures at their school, being from a different dimension and all. This starts a rather comedic scene as the other two explain it to him. The next day, Aroti is near the Earth, but only outside the southern-western hemisphere. In the chatroom, Nohasu mentions seeing strange weather reports recently. Then, they plan on what to do when Aroti finally shows up. Again, the next day, Aroti has converted some people. Aron witnesses a few spying on them. Two days later, Tomu tells Aron about Aroti's unpronouneable native name. Afterwards, Aron tells Tomu about a strange dream he had. The next day outside the school, the group sees a strange sight in the sky. Tomu confirms that this is Aroti and that it is approaching nearer. In the middle of their school day, a loud noise is heard and the group head into the gym. To the students that were already there, Tomu explains the whole situation to them, and reveals that he is from another dimension to everyone. Then, Aroti crashes down into the gym where everyone is. Consumed by panic, the majority of the population flee the gym. Leaving the group, but also two new people to fight Aroti. Aroti then speaks. Tomu uses the spell, Tempus Prohibere, to stop time. Aroti subsequently breaks free from the spell and soon it wears off completely. The group then fights Aroti before finally slaying it. Due to a magical mishap, almost everyone is sent into Kodi , while Tomu escapes. They end up in a mysterious room, and slowly begin to wake up, while a mysterious voice laughs. In the Bonus Chapter, there is an enigmatic shadow cyclopes in a white room. Characters in Order of Appearance: #Aron #Tomu #Nohasu #Aroti #Neisan #Burukku #Kodi #Mysterious Voice #Moge-Mu Trivia: Surprisingly, the number of characters in this book is nine, the same number of chapters in the same book. It is unknown whether this is intentional or not. Category:Books